A Masked Love
by Servant of Time
Summary: Tobi and Sakura have been going out for two years. It their anniversy and they have a 'special' night with eachother.


I love Tobi/Sakura

So I decided to make one...

On with the script

Hana-chan no own Naruto. So no sue Hana-chan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**One of Those Nights**_

Sakura shivered as her back hit up aganist the wall. Tobi was working on removing her shirt and she was letting out low moans as his hands rubbed up against her breast. "Tooobi th-that f-f-feels sooo g-goood." Sakura arched her back up against the wall she was now leaning on.

Tobi grinned under his mask. He was happy he was making all these pleasures for Sakura. He remembered how they started seeing each other after they met at a tea house. They decided that they would meet at the tea house and use it as a neutral hiding spot from their teammates. He also remembered that tonight was their two year anniversery of the day they first met. Tobi was brought out of his memories when Sakura let out a loud moan.

Tobi knew Sakura was a virgin. Tobi also knew he was too. Sure he was twenty-seven, but with his mask and his armor on, he never let a girl get to close. Also the fact he was an akatsuki member was a slight turn off with them. With Sakura however, she didn't see him as an akatsuki member or as a monster with his scars he had underneath. She saw him as a human being that she loved who had been in a bad accident.

Tobi worked with getting Sakura's binding undone. Once they were free Tobi brought his gloved hand up to massage them, but Sakura stopped him. He looked up and tilted his head in confusion.

"Why did Sakura-chan stop Tobi? Tobi thought this is what Sakura-chan wanted." Tobi was really confused as to why she stopped him. He was forced to look up when her hand grabbed his chin up to look at her in the face. Sakura just smile the smile that made Tobi fall in love with her.

"I do want this Tobi, but I want you to feel it too." He titled his head more with confusion. He didn't understand what she meant. Sakura giggled and brought her hand up to his. He then got what she was saying when her hand started to pull off his glove. Sakura gave him a smile when she was done, and brought his hand back to rest on her breast. Before Tobi did anything he wanted to do however, he took his hand off hers and took off his other glove. Next he moved to take off his mask. Sakura's hand stopped him however and he looked up to see her smile.

"Let me help you with that." Tobi just nodded with a smile beneath his mask. This would be the first time Sakura saw him without it. This was rare because Tobi never let anyone see his face. As their hands moved to the bands holding his mask up Sakura stopped again and looked into his eyehole.

"Are you sure you want to take it off Tobi?" Sakura would admit she wanted to see what was under his mask, but she didn't want to push him into it.

Tobi nodded his head and said, "Tobi is sure. Tobi wants Sakura-chan to see Tobi's face. This is important to Tobi. Please let Tobi do this for you Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked Tobi in the eye and smiled. She was happy he was goingto let her see his face. Their hands took off the bands that kept the mask in place and Tobi put his hands over Sakura's. They took his mask off together and Sakura gasped. Tobi had one black eye, and a long scar going up the right side of his face. Other then that scar Tobi was very handsome.

"You look very handsome Tobi." Sakura said honestly and softly giggled as he blushed. Tobi leaned over and gave Sakura a kiss. This was their first kiss ever. Tobi slow push her onto the bed and lean over her. He brought his hand up and softy cupped her breast. Sakura moaned at his touch. Tobi began to fondly Sakura's breast and nead them slowly. He then brought his head down and traced his tongue around her nipple. Sakura arched at his touch and brought her hands up to push his head closer. Tobi began to lick and nibbled her breast while Sakura moaned and scream with pleasure.

Tobi's hand slowly worked his way done to Sakura's skirt and pulled it down. He left her panties on for now. Sakura decided it was no fair for him to be wearing his clothes so she flipped their postion so he was on the bottom and she was on top. "My turn now Tobi." Tobi just nodded his head and let her pleasure his body. Sakura worked with taking off his akatsuki cloak off first. Next she removed his armor and took off his mesh shirt. His chest on his right side was covered in bad scars, but she didn't mind. Lastly she removed his pants and left his boxers on. His penis was pushing aganist her inner thigh making herself wetter.

Tobi flipped again so he was on top and slow dragged his tongue from the corner of her mouth down to her neck and sucked softly to leave a mark. Next he brought his tongue down and placed open-mouth kissed on her throat. He got down to her breast and sucked and nipped it hard, making Sakura arch into his mouth. His other hand was fondling with her other breast making her moan louder. He stopped and went down lower swirling his tongue in her belly button, and stopped at her panties. His hands moved to the material hiding her womanhood. He swiftly took the piece off so he could see all of her. Sakura blushed at the way he was looking at her. Tobi brought his tongue down to Sakura's folds and parted them with his tongue. He started licking and sucking her pussy. Sakura was going over the edge. Next he was nibbling her swollen folds.

After a few minutes Tobi switched and stuck a finger into her wet core. He started moving it in and out. Sakura started moaing louder then before. He soon had three fingers in her. Her walls were staring to clench around his fingers so he pulled out. He didn't want her coming yet. Sakura was frustrated so she switched postions again and climbbed up and strattled his hips. She lowered her head down and took off his boxers with her teeth. She stared shocked. He was about fourteen inches long. She blushed thinking of all that inside her. She brought her head back down and placed a kiss on the tip of his member. Tobi on the bottom of her shuddered with pleasure. Sakura brought her head back down and softly licked the top getting all of his pre-cum off. Next, she licked up and down his lenght and began to squeeze it with her hand. Tobi was making loud moans. Sakura finally put the whole thing in her mouth. She sucked hard and bobbled her mouth up and down. Tobi looked up to the ceiling mirrior and watched her actions in amazment. He saw her head in between his legs with her up going up and down. He could feel himself growning larger with each second.

When he was about to come Sakura took his penis out of her mouth. Tobi brought her back under him and place his member at her opening.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan Tobi can under..." he was cut off when Sakura kissed him. She broke the kiss and looked in his eye and nodded. Tobi slowly edged his member into her and stopped at her barrier. He pushed back out and in quickly to help ease the pain. Sakura cringed at the pain and Tobi kissed her all over the face and over the tears that started to fall. He waited for hr to adjst to his size before her started. Sakura looked up into his eye and nodded her head. He brought his member back out and enter her again slowly. Sakura moaned loudly and it echoed against the walls. Tobi kept this up for a while till Sakura said.

"Faster Fa-aster T-tobi." She was panting now. He started going faster and harder. She was close to her climax. After a few more minutes they both climaxed together and Tobi rolled off her. They were panting heavily and Sakura was ready for sleep. She turned over to Tobi and wrapped and arm around his waist. Tobi brought his arms around her and brought her close.

"I love you Tobi." Sakura whispered while letting her eyes drop. Tobi squeezed her a little harder and replied.

"Tobi loves you too Cherry Blossom." After that they both drifted to sleep with contended smiles on their faces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RnR

ps sequel will come...any ideas tell me


End file.
